Madea Goes to Hell
by funnybunny16
Summary: Madea Simmons gets sent to hell and meets John Waters...who may soon become the man of her dreams. Madea now must show what she's got and show that she really is the best porno star in all the circles of HELL!
**Hello there guys, its funnybunny16! This story is copyright under funnybunny16, myself only and nobody else. Do not hate, flame, copy…or steal this story! Other than this short little message today, I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **MADEA GOES TO HELL**

 **Chapter 1: Welfare Sends Madea's Ass Roastin'!**

One day on a particular lovely Spring morning, the fat black bigp-boobied lady that was Madea straddled out of her house wearing a blue dress and an adult diaper (she was a very clumsy lady in her many ways when it came to that). She trutted her hips as she went to get her mail. Sheb was hoping it was a welfate check. Over the years, Madea had gotne more and more downhill until she was at the point where she had to sign up for welfare. She became a welfare queen, and started getting expsensive manicures, pink cadillacs, and breast implant….but she was still poor ans was still mooching off the government.

As Madea went to get her mail, a dark purple aura surrounded by many flashing ice-blue rings appeared in front of her mailbox. Madea looked abseloutely stunned. "What da 'ell?" she asked stupidly before approaching it, before being sucked into the vortex, falling down a flaming tunnel into the ground.

'Oh my god!' screamed Madea in shock. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

As she fell down the vortex all her articles of clothing ripped off her body, to reveal her big ten-gallon granny titties and a vagina covered in gray hair. Madea didn't realize she was naked, but she did realize she was heading toward what looked like a bunch of gravel and rubble. Madea closed her eyes, expecting it to be the end. However, when she opened her eyes, she was lying on top of the rubble…she hadn't felt a thing! Amazing…but what happened?

Madea stood up and looked around her surroundings. She appeared to be on an island supported by stalagmites. The area around her was in flames, flames shorting up toward the roof and the stench of fumigating corpses filled her nostrils as she took a whiff. She saw guysers and volcanoes erupting on the throth, vomiting paraphenelia and other goodies.

Madea then realize she was in the eighth circle of Hell.

Suddenly, a figure that was red and sporting big black horns appeared out of the flames and stood on the exact island she was. He had yellow eyes and was very tall. He had a very tall dick, which was circumcised and hung down between his knees.

"What da' 'ell?" asked Madea. "You the devil?"

The devil grinned and spoke to her ina very malevol;ent voice.

"YES!" he said. "I am Satan! You know why you're down here, right?"

Madea couldn't think of why she was in Hell.

The Devil told her. "Because you're mooching off the government. You're a werlfare queen, Madea! It's gainst the rules! You sohlud have know that mooching off the governemt would send you down to this fiery place."

Madea wasn't that happy to hear that. "Send me back up to Earth right now, devil! Or I'm sending your demon army against you and going after all your pedious treasuyre.'

"Dear Madea…" said the devil. "You cannot do that. You have no power against me to do so. However, I like you strength. I will put you on a special place in hell." He snapped his fingers and the two of them transported to what was kind of like a large land like North America only hotter. There were demons walking two and fro and…people! Madea looked at the devil in glee.

"Hope tyou like it, bitch!" said the devil before disappearing. "Nice tits by the way." He transported to Madea some underwear, bra and an ugly yellow dress. She put them on and walked about the flaming continent in Hell.

She saw hookers banging other demons, which was very erotic. Devil demon dogs were running around licking boners and esting up fresh feces that was dropping on the ground from the asses that hovered above the ground.

Suddenly out of all this she saw a very familiar face. He was sitting on the top of a large rock mound looking for something. She climbed up it and was shocked at who it was!

"John Waters!' shouted Madea. "what in the name of all flying fuck are yoy doing here!?"

John Waters saw Madea and told her.

"well," he sauid. "I killed _Divine_ and stored his/her corpse in my basement and used it to satisfy my sexual awakenigs whenever I felt them. When I deied I found myself down here and _Divine_ them rode my ass until I had a serious case of hemorrhouids. He's now in Heaven."

Madea felt sorry for John. He was a good man and didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

"John I'm so sorry top hear that," said Madea.

"It's no biggee," said john. Then, John Waters stared up and down Madea's body. Those huge granny tits and that fined toned ass. She was perfect! He gulped and Madea looked at him in much curiosity.

"Madea," said John. "I'm shotting a film down here in hell and looking for the perfect nymph milf to take _Divine_ 's place and…I was wondering if…you were interested."

Madea was shocked! John Waters was her extreme idol and she would do anything to be near him but be in one of his fabuliuys movies? How could she say "no" to an offer like that?"

"I'd love to!" shje said. "When do I start?"

"As soon as I always can…" said John Waters. "Today! Now we need to get to the underworld version of Hollywood so we can start our shooting. Let me follow the way, beautiful! You will soon become the star of HELL."

Waters summons his private heod, where the see the many helicopter and the two board toward Hell Hollywood where they see the many stars of the damned. Humphrey Bogart is now A MALE stripper and is dancing for the demons of the homosexuals. Cary Grant simply looks on. Joan Rivers is there, too. She sees Madea and waves.

"Hello there Madz!" cried Joan Rivers.

"Hey Joan Rivers!" cries Madea and John lands his helicopter down in front o the studio

Joan Rivers then sees John Waters…and then becomes incredigly furious. John Waters is HERS! She always had a secret crush on John. He was her #1 gig. There was no way she was letting that bitch MADEA snag him. She picked up her purse and fluffy toy poodle and saw is she could go and straighten things out and snag back her love!

Meanwhile, John is looking Madea over. She was the hottest piece of ass he had ever seen! He was glad he stumbles across her before John Carpenter of Stanley Kubrick could. He knew those men loved a good piece of ass. Now she was his forever! His! His! All his!

They went into the studio and turned on a bunch of lights. There were homosexual costumes everywejre! Madea was shocked! It was the coolest yet hottest studio she had seen in a while. There were wigs that smalled of hot pieces of ass from Divine's past in this room as well! Even better!

 _Divine_ was sent down to star in their new film! Aftr thinking about it, John decided to call the film "Divine Comedy". Madea played a black tranny with huge old granny tits. John thought she looked abseloutely stunning and couldn't wait to film it. Satan approved of the film and prepare for the theater in the underworld to release it called _The Hellgin._

They start shooting the scene and _Divine_ strips off his outfit and mounts Madea's fine ass, penetrating her fan African welfare vulva, pounding into it and making her moan. John was in ecstacy, and was jerking off behind the camera. Madea was moaning to the sky and the heavens to rain down lava and cum. She and the drag queen are moaning their tails off and spewing all over like pigs fresh out of the trough. They rolled around the studio fucking eachother and howling like newborn demons. John Waters tried the focus the camera around but was so aroused he creamed all over the lense and ruined it! Dammit, Waters! You must control you dick!

 _Divine_ cums in Madea's vaj. She spews her femine heaven all over Divine's body and he passes out, dick covered in fuids. She smiles and stands up. John Watrs stops rolling the cum-covered film and gives her a thumbs-up.

She was going to be the _hottest_ porno star to ever hit Inferno _!_

 **THE END…of CHAPTER 1!**

 **Chapter 2 will be published up shortly and then the grand finale sometime in June I think (I can never time myself correctly on these things. Oh well). I like how this chapter came out, so writing chapter and 2 and 3 will be no biggee…so look forward to those. You guys all know I usually only do one-shots and the last chapter story I wrote was back in 2014 involving Obama and Lincoln…so consider this a treat!**

 **Until then…tah-tah for noe!**


End file.
